The Light and Darkness
by GomamonPurewater
Summary: No, it's not Kenkari, or whatever those're called. It's a romance between a good Gazimon, and Gatomon. Please read this. I know it's different from other fics, but read and review, please.


  
  
A/N: Here's my newest fic. It's between Gatomon and Gazimon. Yes, I know it's different, but please read it. If you do read it, don't forget to review it after. Please give this a chance, and read it. I'd be really happy, and Mimoe fans might get a nice Mimoe fic sometime soon if they read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any characters in this fic.  
  
The Light and Darkness  
By Gomamon PureWater  
  
  
Gatomon was walking through a light, and cheerful forest one morning over the Digiworld. It had been weeks since the evil in the digiworld diminished, and everything was peaceful again. The other digidestined digimon wanted to keep in touch, but Gatomon felt like she had to be alone for a while. She lost so many people in the battle with the evil digimon, and now she was glad that it was peaceful again. She walked around, listening to the beautiful songs nearby birds were singing. She stopped at a river, and sat near the water and bent over to get a drink. She leaned a bit too far and fell into the water. The strong current started to carry her away from the shore as she kicked and shouted. "Help! Someone! I can't swim!!" she yelled. The water was starting to pull her under. She took a deep breath, and right before her head dunked underwater, something grabbed her tail from behind. Whoever grabbed her started to pull her back to shore. Gatomon passed out from the chill of the cold water.  
  
When Gatomon awoke, a Gazimon was standing over her. She was about to jump up and attack, but by looking into the digimon's azure eyes, she noticed he didn't want to harm her. His fur was lighter then most Gazimon, and he wore a white bandana around his forehead. He smiled down at Gatomon, who was just realizing what happened. She got up and looked at the Gazimon, "You...you saved me?" The Gazimon nodded. "Why?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Well," Gazimon said, "You looked like you were in trouble, and I was just walking by, so I decided to help."  
  
Gatomon looked down, and noticed the whistle Kari gave her was missing. "Kari's whistle! It's gone!" she cried.  
  
Gazimon held out a whistle attached to a piece of string, "Is this what you're looking for? When I brought you onto shore, that slipped off your neck, and I had to swim after it."  
  
Gatomon took the whistle, and placed it around her neck, "Th...thanks." Gazimon nodded, and noticed Gatomon was starting to walk away. "Well, thanks for saving me, but I really have to get going."  
  
"Wait!" Gazimon said, while grabbing onto Gatomon's shoulder, "You can't go! This is Etemon's territory!"  
  
"Etemon? That dumb ape that was defeated a while ago?" Gatomon asked. Gazimon nodded. "He's back? How? When?"  
  
"Once these two kids destroyed him after he digivolved--"  
  
"Jyou and Mimi? The digidestined with Gomamon and Palmon?"  
  
Gazimon nodded, "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm one of the destined digimon! I was once a slave to Myotismon, but Kari came and saved me from his cruelty..."  
  
"You're THAT Gatomon? Wow! I never thought I'd see you!" Gazimon said. Gazimon reached out to Gatomon's paw, and tried to shake it, but when he grabbed onto Gatomon's scar, her arm shot back as she cried in pain. "Oh! I'm so sorry Gatomon!" he said. He removed the glove on Gatomon's paw, and saw the 'X' shaped scar, and kissed it. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Gatomon put her glove back on and replied, "You didn't hurt me, I was just a little surprised, and didn't think you were going to do that."  
  
Gazimon nodded, "Sure...Well, can I get back to what I was saying?" Gatomon nodded, and Gazimon continued, "Well, after Etemon was destroyed, Piedmon turned him into a digiegg, and put him in Primary Village, where the darkness actually made him stronger, and able to survive without the help of the guardian of Primary Village, Elecmon. Well, he grew while the battle with the remaining Dark Masters and Apocalymon was taking place, and now he's back, stronger then ever."  
  
"How could that monkey get any stronger?"  
  
"He's a mega level digimon now, and he has a weapon called the Apocalypse, where he can use any attack of any digimon in the Digiworld."  
  
"Oh well, he's still a weakling. Anyways, I wouldn't want to bother you here."  
  
"I insist that you stay Gatomon. You'll be safer here."  
  
Gatomon shrugged, "Fine, I don't feel like fighting with you right now anyways, so I guess I'll stay here for the night."  
  
Gazimon nodded, and gathered up a pile of sticks and made a fire. Gatomon caught a fish in the river, but was careful and tied herself to a tree before going near the river. After slicing up the fish, she cooked it over the fire, and started eating it. She noticed Gazimon didn't have anything to eat, and offered him half her fish. He took it, and stuffed it all in his mouth, and barely chewed it before swallowing. "Sheesh, hungry are we? You ate that in a few seconds!"  
  
Gazimon nodded, "I havn't eaten for days. I've been running from Etemon, because if he found me, he wouldn't be pleased that I havn't found any digimon for his army." Gatomon offered Gazimon the rest of her fish, "No, I couldn't Gatomon."  
  
"Just take it, you're hungry, and need it more then I do. Anyways, if you don't take it, I'll shove it into your mouth, make you chew it, and swallow." Gatomon grinned. Gazimon took the fish reluctantly, and ate it.  
  
After they finished eating, they sat around the fire. Gatomon was lying with her side to Gazimon, who was sitting across the fire from her. Gatomon was looking up at the sky, deep in thought. Gazimon was staring too, not at the sky, but at Gatomon. As it got later, both of them got really tired, and Gatomon eventually fell asleep. 'I have to stay awake and stand guard.' Gazimon thought. He walked over to the river and splashed some cold water over his face to wake himself up. When he looked back at Gatomon, he picked up a noise close by. It was the sound of Etemon's trailer. Gazimon quickly took some rope, and tied up Gatomon's arms.  
  
"What's going on!?" Gatomon screeched.  
  
"Shhh...Etemon is coming, and if he finds you around, he'll kill both of us. If I tie this around you, I can tell him I captured you. I won't be killed, and you'll only get thrown in his dungeon."  
  
"Dungeon! Why you...I trusted you!" Gatomon screamed before Gazimon tied a piece of cloth around Gatomon's head, to silence her. Etemon's trailer stopped a few feet from Gazimon and Gatomon. When the trailer opened up, Etemon stepped out, looking like he did when he was defeated the first time by Tai, and Metalgreymon.  
  
"What do you have here little buddy?" He asked.  
  
Gazimon held up Gatomon, "It's Gatomon, the eighth digidestined digimon."  
  
"Good work!" Etemon complemented, "First thing you've done right. Throw her in the back of the trailer, and in the cell there. It's empty, and no one is around, so you'll have to guard it."  
  
Gazimon nodded, and followed orders, and climbed into the trailer, and put Gatomon into a cell in another room of the trailer. He removed her gag, and stepped out, and locked the barred door. The cell was seperated by the rest of room by thick iron bars. "Let me out of here traitor!" Gatomon growled.  
  
"Shhh...Gatomon, don't worry. When we get to Etemon's fortress, I'll help you escape. He'll throw you into the dungeon for sure, and I know how to escape them. Don't hate me for this. It's the only way we could survive this." Gatomon was silent for a while. "I guess this is probably a bad time to say this..." Gazimon said, "but...I have to say this, and get it off my chest. Gatomon...I love you."  
  
Gatomon was shocked, but her face didn't show it. "You should've said something BEFORE this happened. I actually think I would be able to say the same for you."  
  
Gazimon sighed, "Please trust me. I wont let anything happen to you." They two then didn't speak again until they arrived at Etemon's fortess. "We're here," Gazimon said. Gazimon opened up the cell, and put the gag on Gatomon again, and carried her out of the trailer and into the fortess, down into the dungeon. Gazimon met a Bakemon there guarding the prisoners, and put Gatomon inside an empty cell, and took off her gag. "I'm here to relieve you," Gazimon said to the Bakemon, who quickly drifted off. "Now...once Etemon falls asleep, which he will in a few minutes, I'll let you out and you and I can escape."  
  
Just after Gazimon had finished talking, Etemon can running down to the cell where Gatomon was held. "Come with me, and bring that cat with you," Etemon ordered.  
  
'Oh no,' Gazimon thought, 'He's gonna execute her...What am I going to do? Think Gazi, Think!' Gazimon did as he was told, and grabbed Gatomon and followed Etemon. They reached a large room, filled with instruments of torture.  
  
"Chain her to the wall!" Etemon barked. As Gazimon took off Gatomon's rope, she attacked Etemon with a Lightning Claw attack. "Why you little...I'll kill you slow, and painfully now for that!" Etemon threatened. Etemon took out a machine, which read 'Apocalypse' on the side, and turned it on. A large black blob jumped out. "Apocalypse! Turn into Koromon and use Bubble Blow on Gatomon!" Etemon shouted. The blob shifted into a Koromon that was completely black.  
  
The attack hit Gatomon, and barely tickled her. "Now! Into Agumon and use Pepper Breath!" The attack hit Gatomon, and knocked her back a little. "Turn into WarGreymon and use Terra Force!" The creature shifted into a pitch black colored WarGreymon, and started to attack.   
  
"Terra--"  
  
Gatomon was too scared to move, and stayed in her spot. "Gatomon! Get out of there!" Gazimon yelled.  
  
"Force!!!" The creature yelled. Before the attack impacted, Gazimon jumped into the way, and took the blow for Gatomon.  
  
Gazimon was hurt bad, but tried not to show it. Getting hit with a mega attack really took away his strength. He still managed to fire an Electric Stun Blast at 'Apocalypse' and completely destroy it. Etemon went berserk. He attacked Gatomon, who passed out from the strength of the attack. Gazimon picked Gatomon's small body up off the ground, and rushed out of the fortress. Etemon was too angry to keep up, and started to tear up the walls of his own fortress.  
  
Gazimon soon got Gatomon to safety in a small cave, and placed her on a bed of moss before collapsing on the floor. When Gatomon regained consciousness, she noticed Gazimon was lying on the floor, motionless. "Oh no...is he...?" Gatomon thought out loud. She turned him onto his back, and looked over him. His body was torn up pretty bad, but he still had a pulse, and he was breathing normally. "He may have turned me into Etemon..." she said to herself, "But he did save my life. I guess I owe it to him to stay here and take care of him until he regains his strength."  
  
Gatomon sat next to Gazimon's motionless body and watched as the sky outside got darker, and rain started to pour. Most of the sky was clear so she could see the stars. She sat at the entrance to the cave, and looked up at the twinkling lights in the sky. "They're so-"  
  
"Beautiful," Gazimon finished. Gatomon turned around, and got up.  
  
She smiled at him, but tried to cover it up. "You're alright!"  
  
Gazimon nodded, "You cared?"  
  
Gatomon blushed, "N...no! I...was just surprised you were already healed up."  
  
"Oh..." Gazimon said. As Gazimon started to turn away, Gatomon put her arms around his body, and brought him in for a kiss. Gatomon blushed as she pulled away from a stunned Gazimon. "What was that for?"  
  
Gatomon blushed a full crimson, "I love you too."  
  
Gazimon blushed as well, "You do?"  
  
Gatomon nodded and pulled Gazimon back into a passionate kiss. Each had their tongues exploring parts of the other's mouth. When they broke away, they sat down outside of the cave, letting little drops of water wash over them as they looked into the heavens, gazing at the stars. They held eachother and stayed in that position for the rest of the night.  
  
  
A/N: Well, you read it. Now please review it. Tell me what you think. If you want me to continue, or want to compliment/complain, about this fic, REVIEW. It's the only way I can find out why people wont read certain fics of mine. If you have any requests for digimon couples, (no yuri, or humanoid digimon [ex. WereGarurumon, Myotismon, Lilymon, etc., etc.]) send me an email at gomamon_purewater@hotmail.com 


End file.
